<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Penny by marimoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999467">Lucky Penny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes'>marimoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU (Meat Cute Universe) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Fluff, Gen, Meat Cute Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, ah, what is your name?” Cora asks, gently pulling them forward towards the elevator. If he can distract him, maybe it won’t be as bad. “And your favorite food.” </p><p>The boy stumbles behind him a little, but rights himself quickly, tugging on Cora’s hand. “Law. Trafalgar Law. And I like rice balls a lot.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU (Meat Cute Universe) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Penny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bskizzle/gifts">Bskizzle</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a knot where Cora’s stomach should be. It jolts with a sick pain with every bump in the road, eyes flitting towards the backseat every other second. </p><p><em> That’s dangerous </em>, he tells himself, forcing an unsteady gaze back on the road ahead of him. They’re only a few minutes away from the house now. Apartment, really, but it’s his home. Their home, now. </p><p>He’s back there, buckled into a car seat that’s likely not right, asleep beneath blankets that aren’t right either. It’s all the station had in its lost and found, so he had no choice but to take it. To take him too, really wasn’t a choice either in Cora’s mind.</p><p>Those small, gold eyes that sat still wet from tears he no longer could produce, stared at him and he knew what he had to do. Though unconventional and also probably illegal, they let Cora take him. Just for the night so that he wouldn’t sleep in the station. </p><p>Him. Hell, Cora doesn’t even know the child’s name. Doesn’t know anything except that he doesn’t have a family anymore and probably should be dead himself. Somehow he’s alive, if only barely, and Cora is going to make sure that life is worth it. </p><p>As much as an unprepared single twenty-six year old can at least. </p><p>When they turn into the apartment complex, he hears a small stirring in the back that nearly makes him slam on his breaks. God knows he’ll be glad to stop driving with these nerves made of glass. After he gets him to bed, or a bath, or whatever he asks for, Cora is going to take one stiff swig of liquor and then throw it all away. </p><p>Shouldn’t have alcohol around kids, right?</p><p>“Hey,” says a little voice. </p><p>Cora’s eyes flit up to the rear view mirror to again see those same gold eyes. They’re half open, pulled by the remains of a nap. </p><p>“You ok, kid?” Cora says back, trying to keep his tone level as he pulls into his parking spot. “We’re here.” </p><p>“Here?” he asks, turning to look out the window. “Your house?” </p><p>Cora laughs awkwardly, unbuckling himself only to slam his head against the frame trying to step out of the car. It makes a small laugh cough from the boy and brings a little ease to his wound. When he opens the back door, the kid already has himself unbuckled, fiddling with the clasp. </p><p>“Hey, kid, you’re not supposed to undo your seatbelt. It’s dangerous,” Cora warns halfheartedly, but picks him up out of the seat before setting him out on the ground. He hesitates a second, hands trembling. Should he carry him the whole way? He can walk right? “You’re ok to walk right?” </p><p>The boy nods, tucking his hands into his chest for a second looking around the rest of the small strip of cars. </p><p>“Mama said not to walk without holding hands, though. But—” the boy bites his lip, swallowing for a second before lifting his hand in the air. </p><p>Cora takes his hand, holding tight. He feels him shake within his hold, just barely, with small clammy hands. </p><p>“I’m sorry, ah, what is your name?” Cora asks, gently pulling them forward towards the elevator. If he can distract him, maybe it won’t be as bad. “And your favorite food.” </p><p>The boy stumbles behind him a little, but rights himself quickly, tugging on Cora’s hand. “Law. Trafalgar Law. And I like rice balls a lot.” </p><p>Cora blows out an unbelieving laugh. “Rice balls? You’re like four.” </p><p>“<em>Nu uh</em>, I’m five. It was my birthday last month,” Law huffs tugging on Cora’s hand again.</p><p>“Oh? Well my apologies, Law. I don’t know if you remember, but I’m Rosinante. Er, that’s kind of a long name though, so maybe we should come up with a nickname. What do you think?” Cora rambles, hand dancing in the air between them as he tries to place his words. </p><p>Law blinks up at him, again biting his lip. This time it seems to be in thought, and that’s better than crying at least. </p><p>“What about Rosi?” Law asks, looking up eagerly as Cora pulls them into the elevator. His attention shifts to the wall of buttons, numbering up to eight. “How far up are you?” </p><p>Cora pushes the top button with a grin. “Penthouse. All the way at the top. Not nearly as glamorous though but—oh!” Cora reaches down, pointing out a penny on the floor next to Law’s foot. “Go ahead and get it. Find a penny, pick it up, then all day you’ll have good luck!” </p><p>Law furrows his brows in confusion, but squats carefully with one hand still in Cora’s before picking up the coin. </p><p>Cora makes a sharp ‘ah’ noise as the elevator jerks to a stop, and it dings as the doors slowly open. He again pulls Law forward, leading him around the corner to his apartment. When they get inside, everything feels smaller than it ever has to Cora. </p><p>The single bedroom, single bath, a living room that blends with a small kitchen. It’s never been an issue before, but it might be now. </p><p>“I know you napped on the way here, but are you still tired? Hungry? I could order us some food,” Cora offers, tugging Law’s coat off before doing the same to his own. He kicks his shoes off and laughs when Law struggles to mimic him. “I gotta admit, I’m not really used to kids.” </p><p>Law laughs, cupping a hand over his mouth to cough after. “It’s ok. I’m a little hungry.” </p><p>“Great! Well, not great that you’re hungry, but great that I can help with that. Do you have any allergies? Anything you hate? Want some pizza?” Cora asks, hands already sorting through the takeout menus in his kitchen drawer. </p><p>Law makes a soft grunt of argument, shaking his head. “I don’t like pizza. I don’t like bread.” </p><p>“Well, then you’re in the right place then, I guess. I don’t like it either. What about some Chinese?” Cora pulls two menus out of the pile, handing them to Law. When he opens them with another puzzled look, Cora groans. “You don’t know how to read. Why did I do that?” </p><p>Law turns the menu around, finger pointing to a picture of sesame chicken. “I like this one. I’ve had it before.” </p><p>Cora takes the menu back from him, folding it back up with a weak laugh. “That works too. You know, you’re pretty smart. Anyone ever tell you that before?” </p><p>Law grins, nodding slightly, hands fidgeting in front of his chest. “Papa used to tell me that all the time.” </p><p>Sinking to the floor, balanced on the balls of his feet, Cora tries to get eye level with Law. He reaches out, brushing his barely wet hair on his forehead to the side, holding against his jaw. Just as Sengoku used to do to him when he got upset about his father. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Law. I really am. I know exactly what you’re going through, but I’m going to try to make things a little better,” Cora whispers, gently stroking a curl that won’t stay tucked behind Law’s ear. </p><p>Law’s lip trembles for a second, but his voice is steady when he says, “You don’t have parents either?” </p><p>Cora smiles and again takes Law’s hand as he lifts back up to stand. He leads him down the small hall to his bedroom, and points up at a picture sitting on his shelf. When Law presses up on his tiptoes to see, Cora scoops him up, balancing him against his arm like a seat. </p><p>“Who’s that?” Law leans in, wobbling to keep steady. </p><p>“That’s my other dad. He adopted me after I lost my parents,” Cora says, pulling the photo of Sengoku down. “He didn’t have any kids, but he knew I was supposed to be his, I guess.” </p><p>Law curls his hands around the frame, running a finger down the glass. “His hair is funny.” </p><p>A laugh snorts from Cora’s nose as he shakes, trying hard not to drop Law as he continues. “Yeah. Yeah, his hair is funny.” </p><p>Law yawns, crinkling his nose in refusal, but does it again not a moment later. </p><p>“You’re still sleepy. Take a nap and I’ll wake you up when the food gets here. Sound like a plan?” Cora asks, pulling the photo back out of Law’s hands. When Law nods, he turns, slowly leaning down before placing Law on the bed. “Sesame chicken, right?” </p><p>Law nods again as he settles harder against the pillows. His eyes start lulling harder with each passing breath, but he ushers a hand in the air to coax Cora back down. </p><p>“You need something else?” Cora asks, pulling the comforter higher up on Law. </p><p>Law reaches below the edge, digging around for a second before holding his hand out. In it sits the penny they found on the elevator. He shifts it back and forth, pushing it up towards Cora’s face. </p><p>“What are you doing? That’s your penny. It’s <em> your </em>good luck charm,” Cora argues softly, closing Law’s hand around it. </p><p>He hesitates for a second, but draws his hand back, holding it in front of his face as his eyes fight harder against their losing battle. </p><p>“What about you though? Don’t you want the good luck?” Law asks before again yawning. </p><p>Cora can only smile as sleep quickly takes him, pulling Law under in only a moment. The coin still rests in his open palm and Cora takes it carefully, as not to wake him. It’s placed gently on the nightstand, and he tucks the comforter around Law’s body before easing back up to stand.</p><p>“I already picked up a lucky penny today, I think,” Cora whispers, turning the light off before pulling the door to a small crack. Walking back towards the living room, he glances towards the phone on the wall, and sighs before starting to punch in Sengoku’s number. “Now, I just have to figure out what to do.” </p><p>The phone rings with a dull buzz for a second before the line clicks to connect. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, dad. Guess what I did today. I’ll give you a hint: I pulled a you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written both because it needed to be and also as a huge loving gift to a friend. Ily &lt;3</p><p>Twitter: @__moes__<br/>Tumblr: noswordstyle</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>